Naruto: A Rider's Destiny
by ryuu-ten
Summary: This is the story of a new Dragon rider that rises to defend his home from the rebirth of the Empire. Naruto/Hana/OC/Tenten. Sligh Xover from Fate Stay Night.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: A Rider's Destiny

Chapter 1: A Legend is born

There is a legend of a stone that holds great power. It is said that if the stone reacts to a person that untold power and fame will follow them. In the Land of Fire there is such a stone every year a few selected individuals from the neighboring villages will come and try their luck. The monks of the Fire Temple guard the stone and hope that the stone will react to a righteous person. One day a strange young woman arrived at the temple and walked up to the egg. She reached out her hand and touched the stone and muttered some foreign language there was a flash of light and when it dissipated both the woman and the stone was gone.

**Konoha**

A twelve year old boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes was jumping for joy he had just became a genin. Uzumaki Naruto was smiling he had just left the Hokage's office and was thanked for beating Mizuki who framed Naruto into stealing a scroll of seals. He had defeated Mizuki and saved Iruka who gave him his own headband signifying him becoming a genin of the village.

He was making his way towards a training ground to get some training before going to bed. When he arrived there was a flash of light and then there was a stone was on the ground it was beautifully carved and smooth it was a dull gray color. Naruto bent down and ran his hand over the stone but pulled away when he felt something like a pulse coming from the stone. Naruto picked up the stone and looked over the stone. Naruto decided to just go home and rest up.

Naruto placed the stone at the foot of his bed and he sat down at the other end and stared at it. Soon he fell asleep. The next day Naruto woke up stiff he got up and stretched and got ready for the day before remembering the stone that was on his bed still. Naruto picked up the stone and hid it in one of his safe hiding spots in his apartment so no one could steal it. He raced towards his favorite ramen stand and grabbed breakfast and sat there trying to figure out he was going to do for a whole week before genin teams were announced. He wondered who was going to be on his team. He was going to check up on Iruka. As he made his way he was stopped by a young person hidden under a traveler's cloak.

"What do you want?" growled Naruto his right hand inching towards his kunai pouch.

"Where is it?" Naruto was shocked cause the person in front of him spoke in a heavenly tone. Naruto looked at her and a slight blush crept up on his cheeks. The person in front of him was a young female a little bit older than him. She held an air of nobility and power around her. To him she was a goddess on earth. "Where is the egg?"

"Huh what egg I don't have an egg miss. Now if you excuse me." With that Naruto walked past the cloaked girl and raced towards the academy. "What was her problem?"

That night Naruto placed the stone back onto the bed and rub his hand over the stone wondering where it came from. Suddenly the stone jerked like it was alive. Naruto jumped back not knowing what to expect. The stone jerked some more than broke open to reveal a small creature. "It wasn't a stone. It was an egg. Now what do we have here you are definitely not a bird yet you have wings." The little creature wobbled towards Naruto before sneezing and emitted a puff of black smoke. "A dragon oh man this is cool." Naruto slowly reached out his hand to pet the baby dragon's head. The dragon looked up at Naruto with curiosity. Right when Naruto's hand made contact with the dragon's head his whole erupted in pain like his blood was on fire and soon blacked out.

When Naruto woke up he saw the little dragon had curled up in the crook of his arm. He took a good look at the new dragon. It had red scales with a hint of gray in them and green eyes and a pair of small leathery wings. Naruto felt some pain race through his hand to see a mark burned into his skin like a large swirl. The dragon looked up at Naruto wondering what he was doing.

Naruto smiled and stood up. "Hungry?" The dragon jumped back growling happily. Naruto walked over to the fridge that he had just stocked up. (He does eat other types of food but ramen is his favorite.) Naruto grabbed some strips of bacon out of the fridge and separated a few and held one out towards the young dragon. The dragon sniffed it before ripping it out of Naruto's hand. The dragon ate all of the strips of bacon Naruto had out with gusto. "Ok now what to do with you? Ok **Kage Bushin**." With a puff of smoke a solid clone of Naruto appeared next to him. "Ok you stay with the little guy and learn all you can. You have enough chakra to last all day."

Naruto raced towards the Hokage's office hoping for some advice."Hey Jiji you here?" Naruto yelled. There was a small chuckle from atop the stairs to reveal an aging man wearing a white cloak and a white and red hat, Sarutobi Sasuke the Third Hokage.

"Morning Naruto what brings you this early?" asked Sarutobi with a smile. He always liked hanging out with Naruto his energy was contagious.

"I need some advice about animals." At this Sarutobi's eyebrow raised. "Is there anyone that you trust that can help me?"

Sarutobi stroked his bread and thought about whom to refer him to. "Ok Naruto come on I need to talk to her anyways so we can go together." Naruto nodded as the two of them left the buildings and made their way towards the clan district. Konoha is divided into roughly three sections. You have the market district, the residential sections were most of the villagers live, and you have the clan district where the large clan families live. They had stopped outside the Inuzuka clan house. The place felt wild there was a lot of room to run around. An Inuzuka member escorted them towards the main building and meets with Tsume the clan head. After Sarutobi explained part of the reason for coming she nodded before calling for a girl named Hana.

Hana Inuzuka walked towards her mother's office wondering why she was summoned. She had been getting ready to meet with some of her friends on her few days off from missions and the family clinic. She was sixteen about to be seventeen next month. She had long brown hair that was normally pulled back in a ponytail. She also had the Inuzuka clan marks on her cheeks giving her a feral look.

"You called kaa-san?" asked Hana as she walked in.

Tsume smiled at Hana before motioning in. "Yes Hana I am sorry for pulling you away but there is need of your assistance. You see young Naruto here is in need of animal advice for a companion. You are one of our best vets so you qualify perfectly for this. Naruto-kun this is Hana my daughter."

Hana was upset when she heard what her mother said. This is one of those few days off and now she was going to have to work because of this boy. She sighed before looking at her mother in the eyes not saying anything but you could tell her displeasure in her eyes.

"Hana-san we don't have to do it right away I was just wondering where to go if you want we could do this another day." Said Naruto seeing the look in her eyes.

Hana was shocked that this boy had just said what he did. Tsume and Sarutobi smiled and looked at Hana to see what she would say. Hana smiled and turned to Naruto. "Thank you how about we meet at Training grounds 39 at nine tomorrow and bring your companion with you and we could get started." Naruto smiled and nodded.

Tsume was the next to speak. "So Naruto-kun what kind of companion are we talking about? This way we can be prepare to do a complete job."

At this Naruto was sweating bullets trying to think of what to say or even how to explain that he had a newly hatched dragon living in his house. "Can you guys keep a secret?" At this the three raised their eyebrows but nodded. "My companion is one of a kind well it is better if you see for yourself. It is at my apartment with a clone."

"Well shall we see what the fuss is about Hokage-sama?" said Tsume standing up. Sarutobi nodded and got up and soon the four of them were making their way towards Naruto's apartment.

Naruto was worried that they would freak out when they saw what was in his apartment. When he opened the door he smiled at the sight of his clone playing tug of war with the young dragon. "Well you were wondering now please keep this a secret. She hatched last night and I don't know how to take care of her." The clone puffed out of existence and the young dragon looked around confused until it saw Naruto in the doorway. Then ran over and jumped into his arms. "What you think Jiji, Tsume-san, and Hana-san?"

"Naruto-sun is that a dragon?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto just nodded in response. "Where did you get this dragon?" Naruto explained how he found the egg and up to the present. "Well Naruto-kun that is an interesting story so are you going to keep this dragon as your partner?"

"That was what I was thinking but I don't know much about taking care of her. That is why I went for advice." Answered Naruto. Tsume and Hana nodded in agreement.

"Ok Naruto-kun remember training grounds 39 at nine and don't worry I will not tell anyone about this." Said Hana as she and her mom left.

Naruto bowed with the little dragon still in his arms. "Thank you again Tsume-sama Hana-chan." And with that Naruto spent the rest of the day with his new friend.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Meanwhile from behind a large dark cage a giant fox watched his container play with a dragon hatchling. **"Now what do you know to think my container would be the first Dragon Rider in 2000 years. Lets see what will happen next maybe I can finally pass on my knowledge to a worthy person after all."**

I hope you like I fell in love with the story Eragon so I decided to write this. Please read and review.


	2. notice

**I am sorry to say this but as of now I have stopped writing any fanfic. This doesn't mean I wont write any in the future but for now I have decided to stop. With School, work, and my relationship it is getting in the way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said I am going to be updating soon and here it is. Now since it has been a long time since I read any of the Inheritance Cycle series I maybe a little off so please comment if you could to help improve later chapters. Enjoy.**

****

**Chapter 2: History and Gifts**

The next morning Naruto got up and stretched his arms before looking out his bedroom window. Naruto looked down to see the young dragon curled up next to him. He quietly got out of bed so that he didn't wake his young friend and slowly got ready for the day. Around 8:30 he picked up his young charge and covered it with a blanket much to the dragon's dismay and quickly made his way towards Training Ground 39.

When they arrived no one was there so Naruto uncovered the young hatchling and set it down on the ground. The young dragon bound around him happily growling. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the dragon's antics. Naruto leaned back on the rock he was sitting on and stared up at the sky watching the clouds go by.

Naruto just sat there listening to the wind when he heard a deep booming voice in his head. **"Kit I need to talk to you."** Naruto was about to reply when he felt a strong tug on his mind and soon he blacked out.

**xXxXxXx Mindscape xXxXxXx**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dark sewer with very dim lighting and ankle deep water. "Ok where the fuck am I?"

"**Just move forward all ways led to me and all will be explained young one."** Naruto sighed and slowly made his way down the sewer hall hoping that him listening to this unknown voice didn't come back and bit him in the butt. Soon he found himself standing in a large chamber with a large steel cage door in front of him. He looked into the cage only to see nothing but darkness. Soon he could see a large silhouette appear that was outlined by crimson red energy.

"The Kyubi no Kitsune what do you want from me?" Naruto demanded.

The Kyubi looked down at Naruto with a grim look on its face. **"Kit you might want to pull up a seat this will be a long talk."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fox's remark. "And what makes you think that I want to listen to whatever you say?"

The Kyubi just shock its head and sighed. **"Because you wanted to know what is going on and why you have been chosen by a dragon right?"** Naruto was a little taken back by this remark. He had indeed wondered that for the longest time last night. **"Listen kit you are not just any ningen (human) anymore. The mark on your hand is proof of this. That mark is known as the gedwëy ignasia which translate into 'shining palm'. You are now a dragon rider. The Dragon Riders where a group of warriors that was founded several millennia ago back when this world was known as Alagaësia. They served as guardians they rode dragons into battle and protected the weak. They along with their dragons used swordplay as well as magic which is similar to chakra but more potent as well as risky. They thrived for thousands of years safe guarding the idea of peace throughout all of Alagaësia that was until one of them betrayed the rest. A young dragon rider named Galbatorix who went mad after losing his own dragon.**

**After that Galbatorix demanded that he be given another dragon unfortunately the Dragon Rider council determined that he was to mentally unstable to have another dragon. Because of this he blamed all of the dragon riders and swore to destroy them he then fled into the wilderness. **

**Many years later Galbatorix met a young and naïve dragon rider known as Morzan. Galbatorix convinced him to join his cause by teaching him dark magic. He then steals a dragon egg and warped the dragon's mind so that it would obey him and think that he was its rider. Galbatorix then created the Forsworn thirteen corrupt Dragon riders which launched a surprise assault and completely destroyed the Dragon Riders that he once fought along side with. He then killed Alagaësia's true ruler and created the Empire."**

Naruto nodded before saying. "Something tells me that this isn't the whole story."

"**You are right kit that is where it all started. Now several Dragon Riders did manage to survive the massacre and joined a resistance known as Varden one of those riders was named Brom. Him and his close friend planned to steal the last known dragon eggs left in existence back form Galbatorix. Unfortunately they were found out and only manage to recover one egg.**

**For several years both the Elves and the Varden hoped that one of them would become the new Dragon Rider unfortunately during transporting the egg between the two kingdoms Arya an elven warrior was captured by a Shade name Durza."**

"What is a shade?" Naruto asked.

The Kyubi couldn't help but chuckle at the curiosity of his container. **"Shades were usually created when a sorcerer or sorceress summoned a spirit or spirits that he or she couldn't control, and consequently became possessed by it or them in both mind and body. Now on with the story, Arya manage to use her magic to spirit the egg to safety before her capture.**

**The egg was later found by a young hunter named Eragon. The egg later hatched and he became the first of the new Dragon Riders. Eragon later joined the Varden in defeating Galbatorix. Later on Eragon and Arya courted and gave birth to a daughter. I don't know her name. That kit is your heritage you are destined for greatness and with your dragon become a powerful force."**

"So what does being a rider come with other than bonding a dragon?" Naruto asked getting up the chair that had materialized for him.

"**For one you and your dragon will be able to talk with one another. Another thing is that dragons are a magical race and when they chose a rider the rider is infused with magic. Now in the old days the rider would be taken to the elves to be trained or by a master Dragon Rider. That wont happen to you since you are the only known dragon rider known alive and if the elves are still alive they have isolated themselves from the humans. In that case I will train you in magic. Now here comes the real kicker. As a dragon rider you will live longer than most humans by hundreds of years now that doesn't mean you are invincible you can still be kill. Now that is a lot harder with me sealed up in you. But there is a catch when it comes to your bond and your dragon. If a dragon is killed their rider will live on but if a rider is killed so does their dragon."**

Naruto stood there for a moment not saying anything. Everything the Kyubi had said echoed in his head. "Ok Kyubi where do we begin? Also how do you know all of this?"

The Kyubi gave an animalistic grin before speaking. **"First off Kyubi is not my name just my title call me Hein. Now to answer your second question I have been around since before the time of the first Dragon Rider. All of the Bijus are elemental spirits. Unfortunately I was infused in a sorcerer who became a Shade that was renamed Durza. That is why all of the tailed beasts are crazy is that we have been infected by the Shades that we escaped from and that negative energy stays with us for a long time giving us the aura of a demon. In fact the Jubi was actually the most powerful Shade name Mortai. He had all nine tailed beast fused in him and well you know the legend about what happened to him."**

"Ok so you are not really evil it is Durza's leftover energy that was the cause of it."

"**That is correct kit. Now I have two gifts for you as an apology for all that has happened to you over the years. They will help you in the future. First is a power known as a Noble Phantasm that was used by a man named Emyia Shiro also known as Archer. He could create blades out of his magic or mana as it was called then. Second I am willing to make you into a Shade."**

Naruto started to drool when Hein showed him a few glimpses of the new Noble Phantasm powers before started to pale when he heard the second gift. "Um Hein not to sound rude but aren't all shades evil?"

Hein chuckled at the many emotions racing across his container's face. **"Now kit just because 80% of all shades are evil doesn't mean that they all are. Now the way this will work is that normally the host is forcibly fused with spirits. But this time we will fuse and become somewhat like Durza only he was evil to begin with. Being a shade has its advantages. They are gifted with superhuman physical abilities, many times greater than the fittest humans. These abilities included supernatural strength, speed, stamina, pain tolerance, and unmatched senses: A Shade could see as clearly at night as they could during the day, track scents at great distances. Shades could also survive falls that would shatter the bones of ordinary humans."**

Naruto thought for a moment Hein had a point just because he became a shade doesn't automatically mean he would turn evil plus the pros out weighed the cons in this deal. Hein would be 'free' from his cage in a way and be a part of him and still will be able to teach him. "So how do we do this?"

"**We will do this when you sleep. Now I think it is time for you to go back your little girl is worried about you plus that Hana girl will be here soon."** Before Naruto could reply Hein flung him from his mindscape.

**xXxXxXx Reality xXxXxXx**

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned as a wave of pain seared through his arms. Naruto looked down to see the little dragon with its front legs on his knees looking up at him. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the hatchlings actions. He started the stroke its crest and the dragon coed in pleasure,

Hana arrived at the Training Ground 39 just in time to see Naruto petting his young dragon partner. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them bond. One thing she liked in a man was that he had to be good with animals. Of course since he was four years younger than her she new it wouldn't work in her mind. "Good morning Naruto you ready for your lesson?" Naruto nodded and for the next four hours Hana taught him how to take care of the young dragon to the best of her ability. Especially since she mainly dealt with common pets and animals like dogs, cats, etc..

Naruto stood up and picked up the little dragon. "Ok little on since you have wings I believe you can fly so we need to get you to fly." The dragon started to flap its wings as Naruto ran trying to help it get enough speed for it to fly. After running for a little bit the dragon got airborne and soon was flying higher and higher till it was hidden in the clouds and disappeared from sight.

Suddenly there were several thunderclaps and the clouds lit up slightly. Then all was silent for several minutes then a loud roar echoed from the sky. Sarutobi and Tsume had just arrived at the training ground to talk with Naruto when they heard the roar. Sarutobi rushed over to Naruto. "Naruto what is going on?"

Naruto looked over at his unofficial grandfather and smiled. "I have an idea but just wait a little bit longer and all will be revealed." Naruto looked back up into the sky to see something moving but was too far to see what it was. A few minutes past and the speck was getting closer and closer. With a giant thud a large dragon landed in front of them. Its scales were obsidian in color and had spines running down its spine. The dragon and two gray horns were protruding from its head that were elegantly curved. The dragon had a pair of gray bat like wings and a long tail. But what really got Naruto's attention the most was its beautiful amber gold eyes.

The dragon looked over at Naruto before slowly walking over and stared at him. _**'Hello Naruto my name is **__**Opheila. I have been waiting for you for over a thousand years to become my rider.'**_

Naruto smiled before walking over to her and laying his hand on the side of her head in a kind fashion. "Ophelia huh, it is a beautiful name sorry for taking so long."

Tsume was the first to shake out of the groups stupor. "Um Naruto-kun is this the same dragon as before and what do you mean by waiting for so long?"

Naruto sighed before turning around and facing the small group as Ophelia laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes this is the same dragon you saw yesterday. They grow up so fast don't they?" Naruto wiped an imaginary tear away. "As to your second question Tsume-dono when a dragon is born they will only hatch to the one that they are meant to fly with. They will wait forever if they have to. Ophelia here was waiting on me and she waited over a thousand years for me to find her egg. Now we can communicate with each other since we share a sort of bond. She told me her name was Ophelia and that she was sorry that se startled you a minute ago."

Hana looked at Naruto subconsciously stroking the Ophelia's neck which by just watching the dragon's reaction could telling she was liking it. Hana smiled at the scene wishing she had a chance to get to know Naruto more than just the occasion but knew that the age difference would not let them. From what she knew of Naruto she knew that he would make an excellent mate but she knew she wouldn't be able to make it work.

Sarutobi just stood there watching Naruto and Ophelia interact and remembered a report that Jiriya had sent him a few months ago. "Naruto what I am going to tell you is a S ranked secret ok. Some of our spies have reported that an unknown force has been terrorizing villages at the edge of the Elemental Countries to the far west past Suna. With Ophelia by your side I want to have you as an elite strike unit against this possible threat."

Naruto thought for a moment and looked at Ophelia. "Do you have any photos or anymore information about this force? That way we can train appropriately. Oh and if we are going to discuss S rank secrets I will like to tell you that I have made a deal with Hein." Naruto sighed when he noticed their looks of confusion. "Sorry Hein is his actual name while you all know him for his title the Kyubi no Kitsune."

It took almost every thing he had to not laugh at the shocked expressions the three shared. "Naruto explain everything now!" Sarutobi demanded. Naruto sighed again for the thousandth time today before launching into his tale about the dealings with Hein he had earlier that day. Sarutobi after listening to Naruto's explanation gave an evil grin. "Naruto come by my office tomorrow." Naruto nodded before turning back to Ophelia.

'_**Naruto what now?'**_ Ophelia asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before smiling up at her. "I bet you are hungry why don't you hunt. Hey Tsume-dono, do you know any good hunting spots nearby?"

Tsume thought for a moment taking in Ophelia's size before answering. "Yes there is a large field north of the Hokage Mountain. She can hunt there."

"Thank you Tsume-dono. I will meet you back here at dusk. Happy hunting and be careful." Naruto replied.

'_**You be careful Naruto I found you at last I don't want to lose you just yet.'**_ Ophelia said before spreading her wings and with a massive leap rocketed up into the sky.

"Well then I am going shopping for a new outfit. I will see you tomorrow Sarutobi-Jiji." Naruto said before leaving the training grounds and headed into the village. After searching the market section of town he found a small store that looked promising, Higarashi Ninja Supplies.

"Welcome to Higarashi Ninja Supplies can I help you?" Naruto looked over at the counter to see a young girl about a year older than him. She wore green shinobi pants and a pink Chinese shirt and her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into two buns. "Naruto-san is that you?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Hey Tenten-chan it is good to see you again. I didn't know you worked here or I would have come by sooner." Tenten graduated last year and had helped him with throwing kunais and shurikens.

Tenten smiled before walking over to Naruto and hugged him. "You're looking good Naruto I see you finally graduated and became a ninja congratulation. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need that outfit design we came up with last year. Do you still have it?" Naruto asked.

Tenten smiled and nodded before running back into the store room. She returned several minutes later carrying a black box. Naruto thanked her and took the book to the changing rooms. It was something they had come up with a few months before she graduated. The outfit consisted of a pair of black pants and black shirt that when channeled into it the fiber hardened into a metal like quality. The shirt had had silver lines that gave the impression of it as armor. To finish the outfit he had a blue coat. Naruto stepped out of the changing room and looked over at Tenten who was drooling at the sight.

"So I take it you like what you see?" Naruto asked walking over to her and running a finger down her jaw gently. Tenten's blush deepened and she felt a shiver down her spine.

Tenten slapped his shoulder playfully before walking back to the counter. "So do you need any weapons?"

Naruto smiled before thinking. _'Hey Hein can I use that Noble Phantasm gift yet?'_

Hein didn't say anything at first. **"Yeah all you have to do is picture the weapon in your head clearly and focus your chakra into your hands and will it to take that form."**

'_Thanks.'_ Naruto smiled at Tenten before answering. "Nope I'm good." Naruto formed a picture of a kunai in his mind and willed his chakra in his right hand to make it. The palm of his right hand glowed a deep red color before a kunai appeared in his hand that looked like it was just made. "Nice trick huh? I can create anything I think of out of my chakra." Tenten was practically drooling at the news of this. Naruto chuckled at that before dismissing the kunai and paying for the clothes.

Naruto walked out of the store and to his favorite ramen stand and order thirty bowls of ramen before returning to the training ground as night came. Soon Ophelia arrived and the two of them curled up in the forest.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The End.**

**Well here it is I know I have used this ability before but Archer is one of my all time favorite anime character. I have his outfit up on my profile for those who need help visualize it. I am thinking about adding Tenten into Naruto's little harem but I want your opinion on it before I finalizing it.**

**Please read and review thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone this is the next chapter in the Rider's Destiny story. I know I haven't updated in a while and I am working on updating all of my stories so here it is.**

**Chapter 3: Boot Camp and First Ride**

Naruto was mentally cursing Hein as he stretched trying to loosen up his cramped muscles. Hein hadn't told him that becoming a Shade would be as painful as it was. He could hear Hein chuckling in his head the whole time. Ophelia raised her head and watch Naruto brush of the dirt on his pants before laying her head back down and rest in the sunlight.

"Okay so let's start my training while we wait for Sarutobi Oji-san. Hein how should I start my training?" Naruto asked.

"**I have already given you the information to use magic but you still will need to train with it to actually use it. Now create a reinforced Shadow clone."** Naruto nodded and soon a single shadow clone puffed into existence next to the original. **"Okay now all magic requires one to know the ancient language of the Elves and as you sleep I will be teaching you this. Now both of you trace a simple katana we are going to start on your swordplay. Now concentrate on your magic and say these words then tap the sword's edge."**

Naruto nodded and in a dull flash of red a simple katana appeared in both Narutos hands. "Okay here it goes _Gëuloth du knífr_." Tapping the katana's edge Naruto noticed a thin film appeared around the edge.

"**The spell you just used **_**Gëuloth du knífr**_** means 'dull the knife' which could also use sword. As the word means the edge is dulled so it won't cut but it will leave a small bruise. Using this spell you can get use to swing the sword around like an actually sword against an opponent without worry of killing each other. Okay I have given you a very basic sword style so we can work on that till the old monkey gets here."**

Naruto nodded and he and his clone got to work.It was around noon when not only the Hokage but Tsume arrived in the clearing that Naruto was training in and was shocked to two Narutos going at it with a pair of katanas like they were out for blood. Tsume nearly screamed in fear as one of the Narutos landed a fatal strike across the others chest but instead of blood spraying the 'injured' Naruto just stumbled back grimacing in pain. The Hokage cleared his throat getting the attention of the two Narutos to which one went up in a puff of smoke.

"While I am glad you are taking your training seriously Naruto I am curious how you didn't get an injury from a sword strike?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto thought about how to inform them and just how much too actually tell them. Upon finally deciding the answer said. "You remember part of the deal that Hein gave me right was teaching magic since as a new Dragon Rider I would also have the ability to use magic as well. One of those spells translates to 'dull the knife/sword' which as it says dulls the edge this way I can train with a regular sword without any worries."

Sarutobi nodded at Naruto's explanation and smiled at the thought of how he could us this for his training. Tsume walked over and started to talk with Naruto about how he and Ophelia were doing. "Okay Naruto-kun this is the file I wanted to show you. Apparently on the border of Wind and River Country there have been some troubles from an unknown force. Thankfully have only been a few raids on smaller towns and the Daimyos from both countries. We have finally had a picture of the target." Sarutobi handed Naruto a small photo.

The picture showed a being humanoid in appearance, with grayish skin, bowed legs, and thick arms. They have yellow, piggish eyes, claws on their hands in place of nails, and a pair of long, twisted horns protruding from above their ears. It wore a outfit like a barbarian you see in those fantasy books.

"These are beings known as Urgals. They are barbaric savages that listen to the chief. Give me a week and I will be able to take them on Oji-san." Naruto said handing the picture back to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and grinned. "Are you sure Naruto-kun you are still a rookie genin? Normally I would have to send a jounin with you as back up. But we will see how far you have come in your training shall we?"

Tsume looked over at the Hokage like he had grown a second head. "Hokage-sama you cant truly be serious. "

Naruto was the one to response. "Don't worry Tsume-dono I will be fine plus I wont be alone Ophelia will be with me." Tsume didn't look entirely convinced but nodded in the end. After Sarutobi and Tsume left Naruto went back to working on his kenjutsu. Hein taught him different spells and jutsus to incorporate into his kenjutsu.

The next day Naruto and Ophelia worked on aerial maneuvers and some more basic magic spells and some jutsus that Hein learned over the centuries. It took him two days to master the jutsus. His favorite was **Raiton:Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness)** which was a B-rank lightning jutsu.

Naruto had asked Tenten if she want to help him in his projectiles weapons since she was nearly a master at this skill. Tenten was only too happy to help out the new dragon rider. They spent most of the afternoon working on throwing not only kunai and shuriken but also throwing axes, maces, and several other weapons.

Throughout the past few days Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was being watched and several times he noticed a cloaked figure several yards away. The figure would vanish in thin air before Naruto could get close or call out.

Naruto then trained in his taijutsu considering his new powers coming from his Shade side he knew this was needed since he didn't want to hurt anyone by accident. Naruto after receiving some advice from Sarutobi Oji-san and went looking for Konoha's Taijutsu Master Might Guy. Two long days later not only was Naruto have a good foundation on a taijutsu style but also a trip to the hospital for mental trauma. He pitied Tenten for being part of Guy-sensei's genin team. How she survived this long under his command is a miracle in itself.

It had been a week since Sarutobi-Oji-san told him about the Urgal problem outside of the Fire Country and while he wasn't a master in his styles by any stretch he was certain he could handle a pack of Urgals. Of course Tsume wasn't to happy about him wanting to go alone with Ophelia as his only back-up. Sarutobi was going to agree with her for a moment till Naruto spoke up.

"I understand that Tsume-dono but if we want to keep Ophelia under wraps we can't have too many people knowing about her. So if you send a jounin or what they must be able to keep her a secret."

Sarutobi couldn't help but agree with Naruto on the point. "Okay I might have a solution so come back here at six pm Naruto-kun and we will finalize the mission." Naruto nodded and calmly left the office.

Tsume turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama not that I don't judge your reasoning but are you sure about this?"

Sarutobi sighed and took a drag from his pipe. "Don't worry Tsume I trust Naruto-kun's skills. That being said Kuma (bear). I have a mission for you. Your codename is Yamato for this mission. I know you heard the mission from the talk earlier. You are going to help Naruto and one other to the border of Wind and River Country."

Naruto had gone to both his and Ophelia's training grounds and started to attach the saddle to her back before brushing her scales. "Tonight will be our first true mission. You excited Ophelia?"

Naruto could hear her chuckle. "**Of course Naru-kun those apes won't know what hit them. Do you think that the old monkey will send anyone with us?**"

Naruto didn't stop brushing her to which Ophelia moved so that he would hit the sweet spots. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's actions but didn't stop. "Not sure I am pretty sure he will just to make sure we come back alive. The question is who that is the problem." Naruto went to a small hut that was being used as a infiltration training to change into he new outfit he got from Tenten's shop. It was a midnight black version of the outfit he got shortly after Ophelia hatched. "Oji-san wouldn't send anyone who he didn't trust fully so I will just have to deal with it if he does send someone."

"**True Naru-kun but for now lets go for fly it is a lovely day to go flying.**" Naruto smiled before getting into the saddle and the two of them launched into the sky.

Naruto started to channel his magic. "_Skulblakas ven _(Used to enable the caster to see what his/her dragon sees.) I love being able to do this with you Ophelia." Ophelia just chuckled before roaring in agreement.

Six o'clock came and soon Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office along with Tsume and another person he was sure he had never met before but for some reason he felt familiar. "Ah Naruto-kun good you are on time this is Yamato he will be joining you on this mission. Now this is a B-rank mission you are to destroy these Urgals. I have already had Yamato swear using a blood oath about Ophelia and your skills that and he is one of my most trust ANBU."

Naruto sighed before saying. "Oji-san it is not that I don't appreciate Yamato coming I welcome it. The only problem is that Ophelia is still too young to carry more than one person."

The Hokage nodded his head. "That is a small problem any solutions Yamato?"

Yamato didn't respond right away before saying. "I would suggest that Naruto and Ophelia head out to the area and lay low while I make my way there on the ground it will take a day for me to get there. That would the best course of action."

Naruto shrugged and calmly said. "I don't mind Oji-san I can get a general idea of the land."

Sarutobi thought about the suggestions and smiled normally he would give the orders but every now and again he like to ask them for their suggestions. He only did this to those who he trusted. "I am glad that you two have thought about this. Very well we will go with that plan. Naruto even though you are the main part of this mission as you are the best person to fight these Urgals Yamato is in charge of this mission understood."

Naruto bowed and clearly said. "Hai Oji-san so when do you want me to move out?"

"How soon can you be ready?" Yamato asked.

"I have most of my things so an hour at most I do believe." Naruto replied honestly.

Yamato nodded before turning back to Sarutobi. "By your leave Hokage-sama." With that Sarutobi dismissed the two and went back to the ever growing paperwork.

Naruto quickly made his way towards Higarashi Ninja supplies oh Naruto-kun what are you doing back so soon?" Tenten asked seeing who had just stepped in the store.

Naruto gave a true smile at Tenten which caused her to blush. "Yeah well two reasons really. I was just given a B-rank mission." This caused Tenten's eyes to widen and gasp. "And does a man need a reason to visit a beautiful girl." This made Tenten go bright red that would make an apple jealous.

"Well lets see we do sell pre-filled mission scrolls that contain things that would be helpful for those missions. What kind of mission are you on Combat, Assaination, or Infiltration?" Tenten asked leading Naruto over to a scroll filled shelves.

"It is a B-rank high combat type mission. I also need some more storage scrolls if you have them as well." Naruto replied as Tenten handed him a mission storage scroll from the shelf.

Tenten thought for a moment. "I think we got a new shipment in yesterday but I am not sure I will be right back." With that Tenten headed into the back and Naruto looked around in the stacks looking at the selection.

Tenten came back with a smile. "We do have some Naruto-kun how many do you need?" After gathering up the rest of Naruto's order Tenten walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips which stuns Naruto. "Please come back safely okay?"

Naruto snapping out of his stupor wrapped his arms around her and pulls her closer. "Don't worry Ten-chan I won't go down that easily. As much as I don't want to go but I did say I meet up with my team in ten minutes sorry Ten-chan." With that he gave a quick peck on the lips before hurrying out the door leaving a flustered girl in his wake.

As Naruto raced towards his training ground where Ophelia and Yamato are suppose to meet up Hein was chuckling. "**Smooth Kit you left her in a catatonic state wanting more you certainly are a ladies killer.**"

'_Oh shut up you stupid fox.'_ Naruto though as the blush reappeared on his face as he walked up to Ophelia Naruto heard the Dragoness chuckle. With a groan ANruto turned to her. "Not you to Ophelia-chan."

"**Relax young one it is only natural for someone like you to find a young girl to care for. While she might not be the strongest one her in the village no one can deny her skills are impressive."** Ophelia replied in a motherly tone.

Naruto sat down and leaned against Ophelia's side. "Tenten is someone that I wouldn't mind settling down with in the future I think. When it comes to weapons she is amazing. She has the potential to become a powerful kunoichi one day." Yamato arrived a few minutes later and signal the start of the mission. Naruto carefully climbed onto the saddle that he had made for when they flew together and made sure everything was in its place and strapped securely. "Okay Ophelia-chan lets go." Ophelia gave a mighty roar, which reverberated throughout the village, and spread her wings before she rocketed into the sky.

Sarutobi stood in his office holding his pipe looking out at the village and smiled when he heard Ophelia's roar and watching a black blur race off into the horizon. "And the birth of a Dragon Rider has come. Give them hell Naruto, Ophelia." As Sarutobi turned around to grab a late lunch his two advisors and head of the civilian council walked in with a less than please look on their faces. Sarutobi sighed before narrowing his eyes and leveling a fraction of his Killing Intent on the three. "Look I have had a long day and unless there is an army of demons or missing-nins outside the village walls get the fuck out of my office." The three in question paled and nearly shit their pants before all but running out of the room. Sarutobi smirked and continued on his way. "It is time I start being a true Hokage once again."

**XxxX Chapter End XxxX**

**Okay for those reading this I am sorry for ending this chapter like this. Now I have a question to ask my readers: Should there be anymore Dragon eggs hidden in the Elemental Nations? Please read and review**

**Next Chapter: Dragon Rider versus Urgal horde**


End file.
